Sorrelstar's Wish
by Sorrelheart
Summary: my mother was in the league for a while. now she came back to where her heart led her.she told me to do the same. this is my story from the begining to where i stand now.with new friends and old foes my life will be hard. i have some friends above me though guiding my pawsteps.i am riverclan. i am Sorrelstar. i am me.
1. Paw strike

O.k. so this is going to be my first story. It is a warriors and young justice crossover. SUSPENCE! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Will try to update every day if possible so enjoy.


	2. Prolouge

_ "Are you sure we sure be doing this?" _I had to stop myself from a sharp retort."Of course I'm sure we wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't!" It wasn't like me to be this furious but we had to do this for the sake of all the clans. _"But River, we both know that they don't need to know of the prophecy yet. They're only kits. Can't we wait till they were apprenticed? They could misuse these powers if we tell them too soon." _Thunder was a good friend of mine and I trust him like my mother but he can be an annoying furball too at times. "If we wait too long the threat could kill them you saw what would happen if we didn't tell. Every Clan in the world was killed off." _"I never said we wouldn't tell them. Why don't we tell someone else though? How about their mother? She was the one to tell them you know."_ "Yes but she told them too late." _"Here, we will tell this one she will become a good friend of one and she is very trustworthy."_ I still wouldn't budge._ "Fine go tell the one kit. I'll get Wind and Gorse to tell this one."_ He ran off towards the one shown in the starlight pond .I went the opposite way.


	3. Alligences

**Riverclan **

_**Leader- **_**Oakstar - white tom with thick brown stripe**

_**Deputy-**_**Foxtail-ginger to with white tipped tail**

_**Medicine Cat-**_**Milkwhisker-Old white she-cat :Aprentice-Grassblade-gray tom**

_**Warriors-**_**Nettlefoot-ginger she-cat with brown paws**

**Mouseheart-black tom **

**Wolfbright-gray-brown tom **

**Deerlight-gray she-cat with white head, belly and paws **

**Thornwhisker-Golden brown tabby tom **

**Honeyfall-white she-cat with golden specks **

**Stormcloud-blue-black tom**

**Shimmerlake-blue she-cat **

**Mossystream-gray she-cat**

**Stonecreak-gray tom**

**Brackenwhisker-golden tom**

**Snowcloud-white she-cat**

**Dustcloud-dark brown she-cat**

_**Aprrentices-**_**Dewpaw-blue tom with white specks**

**Rainpaw-white she-cat with blue specks **

**Tigerpaw-black tom with brown stripes and reddish eyes **

_**Queens-**_**Muddyfoot-white she-cat with brown legs,mother to foxkit,sorrelkit,leopardkit**

**Brightbird-Small gray and white she-cat expecting wolfbright's kits**

_**Kits**_

**Foxkit-ginger she-cat with white muzzle and tail tip with blacke legs and ears +a special gift**

**Sorrelkit-White She-cat with brown splotches, purple eyes and a special gift **

**Leopardkit-Golden she-cat with black spots and a special gift **

_**Elders **_

**Skybright-Silver she-cat **

**Lizardears-brown tom with furless ears**


	4. Paw Strike 2

Ok so i kinda need you guess to vote which of the guy characters Sorrelstar should have a relationship with guess im not the Choices are Red arrow , Robin, or kid flash.I need to know so i can write the next chapter so MAY STARCLAN LIGHT YOUR PATH!


	5. May Starclan light your path

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys so I am deleting this story as I lost my original copy so if you like this story then look for the new one that is coming out soon. And also read my new story Journey To The Rising sun. Here is a preview. **

* * *

Preview

_That was when her vision came. She saw the rising sun. Then two claps of Thunder followed each, showing her an image of a cat. Then a gust of wind came followed by two more cats. A dark shadow enveloped her but he could still see the rising sun. The shadow was 2 good friends of hers. Finally a stream appeared in front of her with two of her clan mates swimming. "They're heading to the rising sun". _

Hope I hear from you guys soon. May Starclan light your path.

****Sorrelheart of Riverclan****


End file.
